my life
by keiyazz
Summary: No summary


Chapter 5

"ueeeekkkkkk" tiba tiba alfad muntah di atas ranjang dan rei yang terkejut langsung loncat berdiri

"isssss alfad kamu jorok dehhhh" ucap dyah jijik, mendengar hal itu lita langsung menghampiri alfad dan dengan sigap membekap mulut alfad dengan tangannya tak perduli tanggannya terkena muntah alfad, dia langsung mununtun alfad untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di depan closet duduk , dengan sabar dia menunggu alfad menyelesaikan muntahnya sambil menggosok punggung alfad dan tangan sebelahnya memijit pelan lengan alfad.

"keiiii, tolong ambilin botol minum aku kei, wilaaaaa tolong panggil afan, adit parah tolong siapin baju ganti dong, tahniah tolong ambilin ember yang isiny muntah tadi, sma harum tolong siapin ranjang" suruh lita dalam sekejap tanpa menoleh. Ini salah satu hal yang bisa di banggakan dari lita bagi teman temanny, selain pintar, baik, cantik, dll, lita ini cekatan dan juga sigap, dia panik tetapi masih bisa berlagak tenang, kalau di tanya kenapa bisa begitu lita hanya menjawab "karena kalau aku panik dan gak tenang, semua orang disekeliling aku juga bakal panik, jadi siapa yang bakal nolongin orang itu" dan lita ini tidak ada rasa jijik sekalipun untuk membersihkan muntah orang, memijat kaki orang jika orang itu terkilir, tidak pernah berkata jijik saat temannya bercerita hal yang menjijikan ketika lita makan, tidak pernah mengeluh ketika disuruh membersihkan toilet, membuang kotak sampah, dan lain lain, bukannya lita ini orang yang suka jorok tetapi menurut lita "kalau orang jijik sama hal hal yang kayak gitu, siapa yang bakal tanggung jawab atas hal itu, kalau misalny aku yang ngalamin hal itu, siapa yang bakal bantu aku disaat orang lain jijik sama aku, aku berharap mungkin dari hal yang aku lakukan ini kalian juga mungkin bakal mikir hal yang sama, tapi aku gak maksa" ucap lita waktu itu, mangka dari itu lita fine fine aja waktu alfad muntah sekarang.

"udah litaaaa, abang capek, gak kuat, mau pulang aja" kata alfad dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar samar samar oleh mereka yang menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi di saat dirinya sudah selesai muntah walau masih terduduk di depan closet, sambil menggenggam tangan lita

"iya kita pulang, nanti aku telepon mamah kalau abang sakit, jangan nangis dong, cowok kok nangis" ucap lita dengan suara yang kecil dan pelan sambil tersenyum, lita tau alfad ini kalau muntah pasti setelah itu menangis karena papany alfad sudah bercerita tentang kebiasaan alfad.

"sakit litaaaa," ucap alfad sambil meringis

"iyalh kan baru muntah, perut kamu itu belum ada isinya, cuma aer semua, mangkanya sakit, tahanin dululh, aku tadi udah minta mbak eliza untuk izinin pulang sama telepon bibi dirumah suruh mang arip jemput, adit, rei, juga nanti ikut, jadi sekarang ayo siap siap" kata lita sambil membantu alfad berdiri dan mendudukkannya di closet duduk yang sudah ditutup.

"nah lit, botol kau" kata keiza sambil menyodorkan botol minum lota yang sudah di buka tutupny

"nih al, kumur dulu, setelah itu buang" kata lita memberi intruksi kepada alfad yang langsung dituruti oleh alfad

"nah baru diminum airny,"

"yang banyak al" kata lita kepada alfad ketika alfad hanya meminumny sedikit

"lit biarkelah alfadny disini, aku samo rei bantui alfad beganti dulu be, kau jugo lah" ucap afan yang sudah tahu kejadianny karena di kasih tau sama wila, keadaan lita sekarang ini sudah berantakan sekali lengan baju yang di gulung sampai siku, rok yang basah dan jilbab juga kemeja yang terkenah muntah dan darah kering alfad tadi.

"iya lah, dan untuk kalian" ucap lita menunjuk rombongan dyah,

"sebentar lagi bel masuk, kalian mau masuk kelas atau gimana,? Dan untuk kau dyah, kau kan cewek alfad, kau galak dk ngambekke barang alfad diatas, hitung hitung sedikit perhatian dari kau untuk cowok kau yang lagi saket?" tanya lita malas

"ngpo dk kau bae, kau kn bukan siapo siapony,? Aku yang cewekny harusny aku yang ngejago dio?" ucap dyah yang diangguki oleh rombonganny

"kau bilang kau cewek dio,siapo yang ngejago dio dari tadi pagi, jingok baju yang paling bersih disini? Jingok siapo yang nemeni dio muntah disini, jingok siapo yang punyo inisiatif untuk ngelakuke hal yang ku sebutke tadi, JINGOK!" ucap lita kesal dan tanganny dipegangi oleh wila

"y aku kan panik, cewek mano yang jingok COWOKNY saket dk panik? Lagi pula aku harus bersih setiap saat dong, biar alfad dak malu punyo cewek ck aku" kata dyah masih mengeluarkan pembelaan diri

"sudahlah lita biarke bae," ucap harum

"y sdh, payolah masok kelas lah masok nah" kata najwa. "tunggulah kau, ku bawakke tas alfad tunggulah" kata dyah berlalu pergi

"kesel aku, dyah tuh cuma mikirke penampilan bae, alfad muntah dio malah bilang jijik oyy, waya ngambekke tas alfad bae pacak dibanggake, kesell nian akuu" ucap lita menangis karena kekesalannya sudah diambang batas. Tipe rombongan lita kalau kesal pasti menangis bukan karena cengeng tapi karena kesal tapi tak sanggup untuk bermain tangan.

"sudah lit, sudah biarkelah dk waras dio tuh, ku ambekke barang kau e dikelas, genti bajulah kau tuh, alfad bentar lagi sudah ck ny" ucap kecik (nisa)

#diparkiran

"jadi kagek kalian ke rumah aku be, pas balek sekolah nginep be," ucap lita yang membantu alfad masuk kedalam mobil sedangkan rei sudah duduk di kursi depan dan adit yang sudah masuk duluan, pada wila harum tahniah nisa parah kejak dan afan.

"ok lah, gws e" ucap afan

"gwsss alfad, ati ati lita," ucap nisa

"dahhh cepet sembuh alfad, sian lita gek sepian" kata kejak yang disambut cieee oleh kawan kawan mereka

"ciee"

"cieeee"

"cieeeeeeeeee" sungguh kompak harum parah dan wila ini tuhan

"dahhhhh adit dahhhh rei, sian aku yang dari tadi di ucapke good bye smo gws lita smo alfad terus rei adit idk" ledek tahniah yang membuat adit dan rei yang sudah ingin membalas ucapan selamat tinggal tahniah tadi menjadi murung kembali.

"dah ah, bye" ucap rei yang kemudian mang arip menjalankan mobilny ke luar gerbang

"nah yoksss gaezzzz, kita udah telat setengah jam nih dari seharusnya jam masuk" ucap nisa sambil menatap temannya satu persatu dan dibalas oleh temanny tertawaan malas saja

RUMAHALFADLITA 10.00 pm

"bi, mama udah dteng?" tanya lita pada bi inem yang sedang berada di dapur, sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk alfad juga teman temanny nanti, dikarenakan sabtu Azaria selalu pulang jam 12,

"belom non, nyonya tadi bilang kejebak macet di sudirman"

"ooo iyalah bi, lita ke atas dulu ya bi, mau ngompres alfad,"

"al, kompres dulu aja y, mama masih kejebak macet di sudirman" kata lita yang hanya diangguki oleh alfad

Kringgg... Kringgggg, saying those wordssss like you... Hate... Me... Now...

Bunyi ringtone thunderclouds yang dinyanyikan oleh LSD itu menandakan ada telepon masuk di hp lita,

"halo assalamualaikum, iy ma, mama dimana?"

"mama masih dijalan nih, bentar lagi nyampe kok, alfadny udah di kompres?"

"udah ma, lita udah kompres alfadnya, tapi lita bingung mau dikasih obat, atau bawa ke dokter jadi lita tunggu mama aja, alfad perutny lita olesin minyak angin aja ma"

"gak usah dibawa ke dokter dulu lit, biarin alfad istirahat dulu aja dirumah, kebetulan mama masih dijalan nih, tanyain alfad mau makan apa, biar dia bisa minum obat,"

"makan apa?, emmm, al kata mama kamu mau makan apa?, nih ku loudspeakers," ucap lita pada alfad yang di sambut gembira oleh adit dan rei yang memang sedang bermain ps di kamar lita dan alfad,

" nasi padang aja tan" teriak adit dan rei

"loh kok nasi padang sih?" tanya mama lita heran

"itu adit sma rei ma, kawanny alfad, tadi ikut lita pulang bantuin alfad," jawab lita

"ooooo iya iya, nasi padang ya, nanti tante beliin deh, ada berapa orang temen kamu lita yang bakal dateng ke rumah? Nanti mama beliin deh, bilang ke bibi biar masakny lanjutin nanti aja ok, untuk malem"

"iy ma, makasih mama"

"makasih tante, adit sma rei sayang deh" ucap kedua sejoli yg sedang duduk di lantai itu

"iyaaa, tante juga sayang kalian kok, ehhh, lupa kan, jadi alfad mau makan apa? Nanti mama beliin" tanya mama lita sambil tertawa

"gak tau ma" ucap alfad yang suaranya kecil banget

"apa? Gak kedengeran mama, bentar nah udah mama loudspeaker, kamu mau apa al?"

"terserah mama aja"

"haaaaa gak kedengeran al, suara kmu kecil banget"

"bubur ayam aja ma, kata alfad bubur ayam aja, dia lagi lemes banget ma, ooo iya temen ku nanti ada sekitar 20 orang belum sama mang arip dan lain lain"

"ooo iylh, mama beliin 30 bungkus aja lah, nanti kalau lebih bisa dikasih satpam komplek sama satpam tetangga kan? Ada lagi?"

"emmm gak ada deh ma, ehh biskuit liza aja ma, tapi aku lupa namany apa"

"ooo iy iy, nanti mama beliin biskuit liza, tenang mama kan bisa baca, jadi nanti mama beliin yang cocok untuk liza ok?"

"ok, makasih ma,"

"iy sama sama anak mama, tunggu bentar lagi y alfad, mama udah deket nih, wassalamualaikum"

"waalaikumsalam "

11.15 am

"mk mano rei, maen kalah teros ini" kata lita mengejek rei yang sedang bermain moto gp di ps,

"oyyy aku nih cuma sian smo adit, dio tuh dk menang terus asak maen ps smo aku, aku nih cuma dk galak dio tuh malu depan kau"

"ktek an, waktu itu aku kalah dari kau pas kito maen game barbie, kau menang terus, dasar betino"

"barbie? Palak kau babi"

"nehh awak nn, barbie yang bekudo itu nah, kau make kudo putih aku make kudo coklat, sudah tuh kito maen barbie yang manceng, barbie yg balapan, barbie salon, sdh sdhlah rei, aku tau kau tuh betino dk usah nk cak lolo lolo itu kau, malu oo smo liza noh, liza be bajuny batman, lah kau barbie hahahaha" ucap adit yang membuat rei murung dan berjalan mendekati liza yang berbaring di tengah tengah alfad dan lita,

"lizaaaa, kamu terima gak kalau kakak rei yang ganteng suka menabung dan jujur ini dikatain cewek?"

"apo kau megang adek aku tuh rei?" ucap alfad sambil menepis tangan rei yang sedang memainkan tangan liza

"biarin dong, adek kau pulok lucu nn, make baju batman polulok, hehe"

"berenti rei"

"siapo kau nyuruh nyuruh?"

"nehh melawan..."

"oooo iya dungzz.."

"udah rei berenti deh, kesian alfadnya jangan dijailin terus" ucap lita menengahi perdebatan rei dan alfad

"rei, main barbie lgi yok" ajak adit tiba tiba sambil menghadap ke arah mereka yang lagi duduk di atas kasur dengan senyum sumringah

"NAJISSS BANGS*T" kata rei yang disambut tangisan liza dan jitakan lita ringisan alfad tak lupa adit yang ditimpuk bantal oleh rei

"tok... Tok... Assalamualaikum," terdengar suara wanita dari luar kamar tidur alfad

"masuk aja, pintunya gak dikunci" jawab lita

"ehh mama" ternyata yang datang adalah mama lita

"al, makan dulu buburny, sudah itu minum obatnya y" kata mama lita yang ternyata telah membawa nampan berisi segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur dengen beberapa obat

"sini mama suapin," kata mama lita sambil duduk di sebelah alfad, sedangkan lita berbaribg terlentang dengan kaki yang berada di kepala ranjang sambil memainkan handphoneny dengan liza di tengah, dan adit juga rei yang melanjutkan Ps-ny.

"ma bawak chiki gak?"

"gak, kamu makan chiki terus, kaya gak ada makanan lain, nanti usus buntu baru tau loh,"

"yah kan gak sering sering, orang lita juga seimbang kok, mama kali yang sering banget makan chiki"

"ehh, kok mama sih? Kan yang biasany pesenan untuk beli makanan cemilan cuma kamu sama kakak kamu, tapi kakak kamu kan di kenten, jadi y kamu yg suka makan. cemi cemilan" kata mama lita masih sambil memyuapi alfad

"ihhhh orang mama suka makan kuaci ko, dimana mana kuaci, mobil, kamar, depan tv, nungguin lita les, kuaci's every where, every time, every day, all nights and all days"

"yahhh, kn kuaci bukan chiki, itu termasuk ke dalam kacang kacangan," ucap mama lita masih saja mengelak

"terserah mama deh, lita mah apa atuh" ucap lita menyerah

"permisi, non nyonya den, itu dibawah ada non wila sma temen temenny yang lain"

Kata bi inem

"oooh iya bi, nanti lita kebawah" ucap lita sambil berdiri

"adit, rei, kebawahh yok" kata lita kepada mereka berdua

"yo ayok" kata adit

"yo yo ayo yo ayo yo yo ayo yo ayo yo yo" kata rei smbil menyanyikan lagu meraih bintang

"aiiii cepet lahh" ,

"aduhhhhhhhhhhhh sakittttttt litaaaa aditttttt" teriak rei yang membuat mama lita dan alfad menutup telinga, dan membuat liza sepertinya sedikit shock

"lita adit, kesian kuping rei, udah merah gitu, lepasin dong" ucap mama lita

"tapi diany yg lama tante," kata adit jengkel

"heem ma, diany yang lama"

"tapi kn skitt," kata rei sok sok dibuat sedih

"udah mending kalian ke bawah sekarang" kata mama lita mengakhiri perdebatan tadi dan diiyakan oleh,

"wahhhgelasehhhh bau nasi padang itu lah tecium" kata adit di tengah tengah perjalanan mereka ke bawah

"wahhh iy sihhh, laper nn oooo"

"makan bae kamu nih"

"asak dk makan kito dk edop"

"asak dk makan kito dk pacak belajar"

"iy rei kn nk masok sma 6 pmpa"

"ck mno kau nk masok sma 6 pmpa, ranking 10 be dk pernah"

"biarkelahh"

"wi..." teriakan lita terhenti ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu

"lohhh ngpo berenti lit, bukanny kau nk teriak" kata rei yg masih belum nyambung

"ituuuu," kata adit yang menyenggol tangan rei dengan cepat sehingga rei tersadar akan situasi tersebut dan segera diam

"lohhh kok litaa disini, ngpoi kau disini?" tanya dyah

"yg harusny nanyo tuh aku, ngpo kau smo rombongan kau ado disini?"

"lahhh aku cewekny, kau yang bukan siapo siapony nanyo ck itu smo cewek dri cowok yang punyo rumah ini? Hello"

"haiiiii, punyo alfaddd?? Ini rumah punyo ak..." ucapan lita terhenti ketika harum berteriak

"lita," kata harum yang membuat semua orang menatap harum bingung

"emmmm biar aku jelasi baeeeee, jadiiii lita tadi tuh disuruh mis anggun blek jugo melok sih alfad adit rei, karena kebetulan lita blek sekolah barengan rei, kan rumah lita sekarang satu arah ke rumah rei, kalian belom tau e? Nahh jadi begitulah alasan kenapa lita bisa disini" jelas harum yang membuat mereka sedikit merasa lega

"ooooooo," jawaban rombongan dyah yang sedikit idiot

"tapi ngpo baju lita, ck baju santai santai itu?"

"itu gara gara lita tdi bju gantiny dk ktek di loker jdi ku pinjemi baju aku" jawab harum lagi dengan cepat

"iy gituu, kok kalian disini?" tanya lita heran

"y kita kan mau jenguk SAHABAT kita, lagi pula alfad itu PACAR dyah, berarti lebih berhak kita dong kerumahny" kata ika dengan judes dan sengaja menekankan kata sahabat dan pacar

"lah kalian ngapain disini? Emang kalian deket sma alfad? Kalau Adit Rei Afan kan memang rombongan kita, lah kalian?" tanya aurel setelah ika

"jangan sok sok deket deh sma alfad," lanjut nea dan di sambung oleh dyah

"jangan CAPER please"

Sedangkan lita hanya diam dan tersenyum sebelum wila menjawab

"kita memang gak deket sama alfad, tapi bukan maksud kita untuk caper atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian, kita cuma menjenguk sekalian menjemput lita untuk pulang, itu aja" kata wila sambil menghadap ke arah rombonganny dan mengedipkan mata yang di balas senyum juga dri teman temanny

"litaa," panggil mama lita belum sadar ada dyah dan temen temen dibawah dari tangga

"litaaa, ehhh ada kawan kawannylita sama alfad y, ada wila juga?" tanya mama lita belum mengerti keadaan sebelum wila mengedipkan ngedipkan mata ke mama lita

"oooooo, mau jenguk alfad y, silahkan silahkan, kok berdiri sih duduk aja, nanti tante minta bibi bawakin kalian cemilan sama minuman, tasny biarin di lantai gk papa, jangan sungkan, mau alfadny kesini atau kalian aja ke kamarny?" tanya mama lita panjang lebar, yang membuat mereka tersenyum salah tingkah

" ohhh gak usah tante, gak usah repot repot kita kan kesini niatny mau jenguk alfad, kok malah kita yang di bawakin cemilan sma minuman" jawab dyah sedikit sopan sepertinya caper

"aduhh gak papa, kalau gak enak kasih kucing aja gak papa"

"hehehe, eh iy ini tante ada buah buahhan sedikit untuk alfad" kata harum yang menyodorkan buah kepada mama lita

"makasih ya, kalau gitu tante tinggalin dulu y, kalau mau ke kamar alfad nanti breng sama rei atau adit aja y," kata mama lita setelah itu pergi berlalu

"udah kenapa masih berdiri sih? Duduk aja kali" kata wila sambil duduk menyalakan tv

Diikuti oleh yang lainny

"nk kemano kau fan?" tanya nea pada afan yang sedang menaiki tangga

"nak kekamar alfad, kan aku nk jenguk alfad"

"aku duluan fan, kan aku cewekny" kata dyah dengan suara yang besar sambil berlari mendahului afan

"emang dio tahu kamarny yang mno?" tanya parah yg membuat rombongan mereka terkikik

"jingokke bae, biaso"

"oy kamu nih, dio tuh kan lagi panik cowokny lagi saket"

"kamu nk melok dk?" tanya aurel dri tangga ternyata sisa mereka saja yang belum beranjak dri tempat duduk mereka sebelumny, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah berjalan menaiki tangga

"iy iy, gek kami nyusul" jawab wila

"emang kmu tau kamarny yang mno?"

"mudah lah itu kami nih"

"yyy"

KAMARALFADLITA

ketika lita dan lain-lain masuk ke kamar alfad terlihat alfad yang sudah duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur, adit rei dan agan yang melanjutkan permainan ps mereka tadi, dyah yang sedang duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kasur alfad sedangkan yang lainny duduk di karpet sebelah anak cowok yang sedang bermain ps,

"oekkkk, oekkkkk" tangisan bayi dri kamar liza membuat semua orang meneh kearah pintu berwarna coklat muda yang ada di kamar itulah

"suaro sapo itu?" tanya jijah bersamaan dengan lita yang langsung bergegas ke kamar liza

"cupp cupp, adek liza mau apa?" tanya lita sambil meimang nimang liza dan berjalan ke luar kamar liza,

"adek siapo ini?" tanya nea bingung

"adek kau e fad?" tanya della bingung juga

"kok kamu gak cerita sama aku kamu punya adek" kata dyah sok kesal yang tidak dijawab alfad

"iy itu adek alfad namony liza" malah afan yang menjawab

"ihhhh sini dehhh adek itu, aku be yang gendong," kata dyah sambil merebut liza dari gendongan lita

"oeeekkkkkkkk, oeekkkkk" raung liza ketika dyah menggendongny erat, dan terlihat dyah yang seperti kesusahan menenangkan liza

"kasih ke alfad bae, sapo tau dio diem"

"iy iy, nah fad," kata dyah sambil memberi liza kepada alfad, tetapi tetap saja liza menangis dan seperti mencari cari seseorang dikarenakan kepalany yang terus saja menoleh ke samping kiri kanan mencoba menoleh kebelakang tetapi badannya menghadap ke arah dada alfad, dan tangganny yang seperti mengepal membuka mengepal lagi

"liza mau apa? Aduhh abang lagi gak bisa main sama liza, sama kakak kakak yang lain aja y, lita lita lita tolong kau be yang gendong biar dio dk rewel" bujuk alfad pada liza setelah Itu meminta tolong kepada lita.

Karena tak tega dengan liza yang menangis di pelukan alfad, lita lagi lagi mengambil alih liza yang membuat liza berhenti menangis walau masih sedikit rewel

" ya udah, aku kebawah dulu e, ku kasih ke mama alfad be, biar liza di kasih susu, biar tidur, dah" dan dijawab anggukan dan senyum tak suka dari dyah,

"lit, tunggu," teriak wila dan berlari keluar kamar menyusul lita

DAPUR

"ma, ini lizany kebangun dikamar, sudah itu nangis" kata lita lalu memberikan liza

"cuppp cuppp, anak mama kenapa??"

"wil tolong ambilin botol susuny diatas kompor dong" suruh mama lita kepada wila

"ohhh iy mending sekarang kalian panggil temen temen ke bawah suruh makan gih, nanti mama sama bi inem siapin makananny di depan tv"

"gak usah dipanggil ke atas tante, wila chat afan aja te, biar fast"

"ooo oke oke, kalau gitu tugas kalian bawa piring ini ke ruang tv, ayo ayo biar fast" kata mama lita

"siap"

"wahhh naspadd" teriak rei ketika sampai di ruang keluarga

"rei jangan teriak teriak y, lizanya baru tidur, nanti dia kebangun" tegur mama lita

"ooo oke oke"

"semuanya makan aja, gak usah malu malu ya, eh itu alfadnya turun" kata mama lita

SETELAHMAKAN

"adit rei, cuci piring ya" suruh mama lita

"haaaa?"

"cuci piring tante? Seriously tante tangan rei nanti gak lembut kaya pantat bayi lagi tante"

"ihhhh kamu rei mulutny loh gemesin banget" gemas mama lota pada rei

"medok medok" sorak afan

"nh edong kau ngembang ngempis rei" ejek adit

"enggak tante cuma bercanda kok, nanti ada bibi kok, tinggalin aja disana, tante tinggal dulu y"

Kling... Kling...

Suara pesan masuk berbunyi dri hp dyah

"emmmmm...


End file.
